


life regrets

by panther



Series: black lightening [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In December of 1979, Andromeda Tonks bested Belatrix Lestrange in a duel. Now she seems unbeatable. Andromeda wishes people knew that she was not but lacks the conviction to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life regrets

She never tells anyone because she has no desire to be anyone's hero. If anything Andromeda feels ashamed that it had to happen at all. She should have been smart enough to avoid any trouble as they were safe enough in the Muggle World. Her father knew their location but despite his bigoted views and refusal to so much as meet Nymphadora he never gave her up. So not a soul knows that Bellaxtrix Lestrange faced off against Andromeda Tonks in December of 1979 and lost. No one knows that they faced off in a back alley of Wizarding Manchester and Bellatrix was knocked out. Andromeda sent her home to their parents using an illegal portkey and maybe that is why she never said anything. She should have sent her to the Ministry. 

Maybe if she had the Longbottom boy would have parents. But she didn't and he doesn't. 

The second war is in full swing when she considers breaking her silence. She is older now, and wiser. An illegal portkey would have been swept aside to convict her sister. Andromeda was never in danger. She hears on the radio reports that Bellatrix is feared and is viewed as almost untouchable. If Ted wasn't dead and if Nymphadora wasn't pregnant then maybe she would tell them. She would tell them how if you just know what to say to Bellatrix she loses concentration and crumbles. She would tell them how she is gifted with hate and venom but not power. Her blasting curse would never stand up to anyone with any real skill. She's aggressive and brutal but she's not unbeatable. 

She dares not tell Nymphadora. Everyone knows how they faced off themselves in the Ministry and it was Bellatrix who came out on top. Despite being a professional Andromeda knows it would have been the taunts that got to her daughter, not the spells. Nymphadora is kind and considerate and compassionate, the perfect Hufflepuff. Andromeda is a Slytherin and she has a cruel and determined and cunning streak to match anything Voldemort can send out to meet her. The thing is she does not want to use those qualities. She has no desire to fight a war. She grew up in a civil war encased in four wars and where the marriages to Lestranges', Malfoys' and Flints' were the spoils. 

She should have said. That is her life regret.


End file.
